


Crossover Challenge Idea

by Wiveeky



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Foursome - F/F/F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiveeky/pseuds/Wiveeky
Summary: I have a One Piece - Naruto Crossover fanfic idea.  If you want to write it, read it for details.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Momochi Zabuza, Mitarashi Anko/Uchiha Obito, Sai/Yakushi Kabuto
Kudos: 1





	Crossover Challenge Idea

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my primary language.

Hi,

So I would have a crossover idea, as you may have already read, spiced up with rare pairings.

The pairings would be as follows:  
Hatake Kakashi - Momochi Zabuza  
Uchiha Obito - Mitarashi Anko  
Hoshigaki Kisame - Morino Ibiki  
Tenzou/Yamato - Akasuna no Sasori  
Umino Iruka - Kaguya Kimimaro - Uchiha Itachi  
Sai - Yakushi Kabuto  
Fem!Uzumaki Naruto - Fem!Uchiha Sasuke - Haruno Sakura - Portgas D. Ace  
Haku - Uzumaki Karin

And I somehow envisioned the story as famous for the Hatake clan, considering their family a pack. On this principle, Kakashi had to form his own pack, so to speak, given that he was the last member of his clan. Forming his family, I would imagine Zabuza to be his chosen partner, Obito to be his brother, and their “children in common” with Zabuza to be Yamato, Iruka, Sai, Female Naruto, Female Sasuke, Sakura and Haku. Zabuza would receive Kisame as his brother. This is where pairing would come into play, as I intended soulmate-type bonds for them.

It could be any form of soulmate bond, although I would rather ignore the alpha / beta / omega version.

The original epilogue of the series is mostly acceptable, with so much difference that there are a few characters who died in the original, yet live here. In doing so, I was thinking of an explanation that when they activated the Edo Tensei on them, they somehow overcame it and actually resurrected, or something like that.

What has been described so far would be some kind of explanation. The main thread of the story, on the other hand, would begin with the War of the Best in Marinford, where Ace would indeed be saved, with the difference that his soulmates Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto would be his saviors. Both Shirohige and Thatch would survive, with the explanation that the war had not yet unfolded enough for Shirohige to die, and Thatch survived Teach's attack, but Ace believed he was dead.

As for their stay there, it would happen that although they won the war against Kaguya, Kakashi did not feel safe staying there for his family, given that most of them were either nuke nin or otherwise morally questionable, thus fearing that after the restorations they tear them apart rather they moved beyond their known boundaries, or just into the "Outer" they call, which is the world already known from One Piece.

As for the characters borrowed from Naruto given the “stable” childhood most of them have on both emotionally and morally volatile legs outside of Iruka.

And from here, I would pass the baton to a brave writer who has the courage to venture into writing this story.

All I have to ask is that if anyone agrees to write it in a Note, indicate that the idea came from me.

If you’ve read it all along, thank you for your time.

Sayonara! :)


End file.
